


Baby I see your name in the stars (but do you see mine?)

by Saiken



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Romantic Soulmates
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 10:11:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14330229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saiken/pseuds/Saiken
Summary: Nakamura a vu plusieurs âmes-sœurs se rencontrer au fil du temps. À l’école primaire, l’infirmière a soigné la jambe blessée de son professeur d’EPS et y a lu son propre nom par accident. Au collège, un de ses amis a trébuché et la fille qui l’a rattrapé a vu la marque sur son poignet – son nom à elle. Il y a eu son grand-frère, aussi, qui est fièrement rentré à la maison avec dans les bras une fille d’environ son âge, qu’il avait rencontrée quelques mois plus tôt à la bibliothèque.Elle, elle grandit sans plus se soucier du nom inscrit sur son épaule.





	Baby I see your name in the stars (but do you see mine?)

**Author's Note:**

> Ceci est niais. Je suis désolée. :(
> 
> Hum, bonne lecture ?

Nakamura a neuf ans le jour où le nom de son âme-sœur apparaît sur son épaule.

Elle crie, bien sûr, comme tous les enfants de son âge. Elle est au comble de l'excitation, au point de jeter ses crayons de couleur et de courir à toute vitesse chez ses parents. Regardez, dit la lueur dans ses yeux, il y a une personne, quelque part dans l'univers, qui m'est destinée. À moi, et uniquement à moi.

Elle s'attend à ce que ses parents se réjouissent pour elle. Dans ce genre de situations, d'ordinaire, son père lui aurait ébouriffé affectueusement la tête et sa mère l'aurait couverte de baisers. Ils lui auraient peut-être offert de nouveaux cadeaux, aussi, en plus de ceux de son anniversaire. Au lieu de ça, ils ont froncé les sourcils ; sa mère a un peu eu l'air dégoûté, aussi. Ce n'est que bien longtemps après que Nakamura en a compris la raison.

Son âme-sœur est une fille.

Les gens ont tendance à s'emballer lorsqu'on leur parle d'âmes-sœurs. Retrouver la leur devient primordial dans leur vie, comme un objectif ultime à accomplir. C'a été le cas de Nakamura, aussi, jusqu'à ce que la société lui hurle qu'elle n'est pas normale, qu'elle n'est pas censée être née. Après ça, elle n'a plus jamais abordé le sujet avec ses parents. Le temps lui a appris qu'elle ne sera jamais acceptée pour ce qu'elle est, que ce qu'elle porte est considéré comme une tare par son entourage.

Elle a vu plusieurs âmes-sœurs se rencontrer au fil du temps. À l'école primaire, l'infirmière a soigné la jambe blessée de son professeur d'EPS et y a lu son propre nom par accident. Au collège, un de ses amis a trébuché et la fille qui l'a rattrapé a vu la marque sur son poignet – son nom à elle. Il y a eu son grand-frère, aussi, qui est fièrement rentré à la maison avec dans les bras une fille d'environ son âge, qu'il avait rencontrée quelques mois plus tôt à la bibliothèque.

Elle, elle grandit sans plus se soucier du nom inscrit sur son épaule.

Son âme-sœur a un nom bien trop répandu, de toute manière. À vrai dire, elle a connu tant de personnes portant le même qu'elle ne les compte plus. Il y avait cette petite fille, à l'école primaire, qui s'était fait harceler pendant près de deux ans. Il y avait la fille de la voisine d'en haut, à l'époque où elle vivait encore à Osaka. Il y a l'adorable serveuse du Starbucks à côté du collège. Il y a la petite rousse qu'elle croise tous les matins en prenant le train. Il y a même la caissière du supermarché en bas de chez elle.

Forcément, son âme-sœur peut être n'importe qui.

Pourtant, si la question l'a taraudée de longues années durant, elle n'y porte aujourd'hui plus aucun intérêt. Ce n'est certainement pas une stupide marque de naissance qui lui dictera sa vie. Elle a une famille aimante, une foule d'amis avec qui elle peut faire l'idiote à volonté et d'excellentes notes au collège. Un jour, peut-être, elle rencontrera une personne extraordinaire et en tombera amoureuse, qu'elle porte le nom de son âme-sœur ou non. Elle vivra une vie normale, basée sur ses propres décisions ; elle s'en fait le serment.

.

.

.

.

Puis elle rejoint la classe E.

Au vu de ses résultats scolaires qui ont brusquement chuté, ça n'a rien de surprenant. Ce n'est que trop tard qu'elle se rend compte de l'importance de ce qu'elle a perdu. Elle se sent tellement stupide, maintenant ; pourquoi n'a-t-elle pas continué d'étudier comme elle le faisait autrefois ? Faire l'idiote avec les autres valait-il vraiment la peine de faire pleurer ses parents ?

Elle rencontre Yukimura-sensei, une professeure attachante et maladroite, puis elle est remplacée par Koro-sensei, un monstre-poulpe qui leur confie la mission de l'assassiner. Elle rencontre une foule d'adolescents, tous aussi désespérés qu'elle avec leurs souhaits à peine formulés et leur vide dans le cœur. Il y a Karma, son fidèle acolyte, Terasaka, dont elle se plait à se moquer, Kurahashi, qui partage avec elle tant de points communs. Il y a Maehara, Isogai, Hara, un peu plus tard Kayano. Il y a Nagisa, dont elle tombe stupidement amoureuse parce qu'il est si doux, si prévenant et si  _adorable_.

– Nakamura-chan, tu viens déjeuner avec nous ?

Il y a Yada, aussi ; de grands yeux inexplicablement violets, une queue de cheval, un sourire d'ange, un corps voluptueux qui attire tous les hommes à un rayon d'un kilomètre et des « Nakamura-chan » à tout-va. Yada fait partie de ces personnes qu'elle peut comprendre en un simple regard, qui la mettent immédiatement à l'aise lorsqu'elles lui parlent. Elle peut passer ses journées à discuter et rire de tout et n'importe quoi avec elle sans jamais s'en lasser. Elle est délicate, attentionnée et parfois maladroite, un peu comme une fleur fragile qui se fanerait au moindre toucher ; mais cette façade cache un terrible jeu de manipulation auquel Nakamura préfère ne jamais participer. Mener les gens à la baguette ne lui pose aucun problème et c'est bien plus effrayant que personne ne veut jamais l'admettre.

– Ouais, bien sûr.

Aussi, Yada a le même prénom que celui inscrit sur son épaule.

Une autre  _Touka_ , qui cette fois-ci entre dans le champ de bataille de sa vie tel un boulet de canon.

Forcément, elle retient un peu plus l'attention de Nakamura que les autres élèves de la classe, même si c'est loin d'être volontaire. Si elle rencontrait son âme-sœur, un jour, elle aimerait qu'elle soit comme cette Touka-là ; aussi gentille, aussi drôle et aussi magnifique.

Mais Nakamura a entièrement jeté son dévolu sur Nagisa. Ces sentiments, elle les cache soigneusement au fond de son cœur et s'applique à ne jamais les montrer devant personne, parce que Nagisa n'est  _pas_ son âme-sœur et se rend à peine compte de son existence. Parfois, elle se demande à quoi ressemblerait ce garçon si singulier s'il s'ouvrait à elle ; à elle, et uniquement à elle. Pourrait-il être plus doux qu'il ne l'est déjà ? Lui sourirait-il avec plus d'honnêteté qu'il ne le fait aujourd'hui – avec amour ? Serait-elle enfin spéciale à ses yeux, même si elle n'est pas la personne qui lui est promise ?

Peut-être parce qu'il sent son regard lui brûler la nuque, Nagisa se retourne vers elle avec une lueur interrogatrice dans les yeux. Dans une tentative de le rassurer, elle lui offre son habituel sourire moqueur ; cela marche à merveille car il se détourne immédiatement.

– Hé, Megu, fait Yada et ça la ramène à la réalité, tu m'aideras à réviser mon japonais pour les examens ? J'ai tellement de mal…

Il y a quelque chose de surfait dans sa voix, peut-être l'innocence et la candeur qu'elle y met, ou peut-être est-ce juste une impression. Pourtant, Nakamura sait que le japonais est la matière où Yada se débrouille le mieux. Ne devrait-elle pas plutôt demander de l'aide en maths, matière où elle peine encore à atteindre la moyenne ? Pour sa part, Kataoka ne semble se douter de rien. Elle sourit avec professionnalisme, fidèle à son image de délégué, et acquiesce d'un hochement de tête.

Et il se passe quelque chose d'étrange, que les autres ne remarquent pas parce que le sujet de discussion a déjà bondi sur la passion des insectes de Kurahashi, parce que tout le monde s'est déjà détourné de Yada ; mais Nakamura les voit, ces rougeurs qui peignent progressivement ses joues et le sourire béat qui flotte sur ses lèvres.

La marque sur son épaule la démange.

– Tu es amoureuse de Kataoka-san.

Nakamura a déclaré ça sans vraiment réfléchir. Elles sont habituées à prendre le train ensembles toutes les trois, avec Kurahashi, et celle-ci vient juste de descendre à son arrêt. Yada et elle doivent encore continuer pour trois stations.

Yada n'a pas l'air surprise, comme si elle s'attendait à ce que son secret soit percé à jour un jour ou l'autre. Ce n'est pas comme si elle essayait de se cacher, aussi. Elle rougit un peu et son regard va se perdre derrière la vitre qui lui fait face, sur le soleil couchant à l'horizon.

– Comme beaucoup de filles, non ?

Personne ne peut nier que Kataoka a un succès fou auprès des filles du bâtiment principal. Nakamura a un sourire désolé.

– Lesbienne ?

– Oui. C'est plutôt… difficile à vivre dans ce pays, tu sais.

– Je sais.

Il y a un silence qui dure près d'une minute, uniquement interrompu par le bruit du train contre les rails et les voix des rares passagers. Puis, comme si elle prenait soudain conscience de quelque chose, Yada fronce les sourcils et se retourne vers son amie.

– Attends, tu veux dire que tu es aussi…

– Bi. Je suis bi.

Les yeux de Yada s'écarquillent.

– Ce doit être encore plus difficile, non ?

– Tu parles, soupire Nakamura. Mais au moins, je peux tomber amoureuse d'un garçon et le présenter à mes parents, un jour. Ça les soulagerait de savoir que je n'ai pas fini avec mon âme-sœur féminine.

Le train s'arrête. Certains passagers descendent, d'autres montent, et il reprend de plus belle.

– Nagisa-kun, par exemple ?

Nakamura sent l'air lui manquer. C'est impossible, ce doit être un cauchemar. Elle n'a jamais laissé aucun indice qui puisse prouver qu'elle ressent quoique ce soit pour Nagisa. Elle s'est toujours retenue de le fixer trop longtemps, elle a fait attention à chaque détail, elle s'est forgé un masque d'indifférence totale. Personne n'a jamais rien remarqué, pas même Koro-sensei et Karma, alors comment Yada peut-elle l'avoir percée à jour ?

– Si tu voyais ta tête ! rit la jeune fille à la queue de cheval. Ne t'en fais pas, je ne pense que quelqu'un d'autre que moi s'en soit aperçu.

Un soupir de soulagement échappe à Nakamura.

– Mais alors comment…

Yada hausse les épaules.

– Je l'ai senti, c'est tout. Tu ne trouves pas ça plutôt cool ? On vient de partager un gros secret, toutes les deux !

« Je ne vois pas ce que ça a d'extraordinaire », veut-elle répliquer, mais il y a quelque chose chez Yada qui l'en empêche ; le sourire rayonnant sur ses lèvres ou la lueur malicieuse dans ses yeux ou les rougeurs adorables sur ses joues ou tout ça à la fois. Sa gorge se serre, si bien que tout ce qu'elle trouve à dire est :

– Ouais. Super.

.

.

.

.

« Est-ce que Kataoka-san est ton âme-sœur ? » n'ose jamais demander Nakamura.

Elle ne l'admettra jamais, mais Yada commence à susciter sa curiosité plus que de raison. Elle est un peu trop maligne mais elle cache bien son jeu, avec ses grands sourires et sa moue innocente. Est-ce Bitch-sensei qui lui a appris tout ça ou est-ce un art qu'elle a toujours su maîtriser à la perfection ?

Koro-sensei annonce un cours de natation, aujourd'hui. Le soleil est haut dans le ciel et la chaleur est à son comble. Tous accueillent la piscine bien fraîche soigneusement construite par leur professeur à bras ouverts et y plongent sans plus de réflexion. Nakamura se voit confier la mission de tirer à l'eau tous ceux qui traînent sur les bords au lieu de se jeter à l'eau, Nagisa le premier. Il est si léger, constate-t-elle alors qu'elle prend sa main dans la sienne et qu'elle l'attire sans trop de difficultés à ses côtés. Son regard tombe sur ses épaules et son torse et, Dieu qu'il est maigre. Ses côtes sont visibles au point où elle peut toutes les compter et son ventre-  _Oh._

Quelque chose y est inscrit, juste à côté de son nombril, en caractères si petits que Nakamura doit plisser les yeux pour les distinguer.

_Akari._

– C'est mignon, ne peut-elle s'empêcher de remarquer.

Il n'y a étonnamment aucune moquerie dans sa voix, alors Nagisa n'a pas l'air embarrassé. Il lui sourit, poliment mais sincèrement, et s'éloigne en nageant vers Karma et Kayano, plus loin.

Au fond, Nakamura n'est pas surprise. La preuve que Nagisa ne lui est pas promis est ancrée sur sa propre peau depuis ses neuf ans. Pourtant, savoir qu'il a quelqu'un qui l'attend, quelque part, quelqu'un à qui il montrera des facettes de lui qu'il ne montre à personne d'autre, quelqu'un qui aura droit de le contempler au quotidien, ça la tue.

Sa vision se brouille. Ne pas pleurer, pas devant tout le monde, pas maint-

– Nakamura-chan, qu'est-ce que tu fais plantée l- Oh mon Dieu, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

C'est Yada, bien sûr. Qui d'autre qu'elle aurait pu l'approcher si naturellement comme par hasard alors qu'elle va mal ?

La jeune fille l'extirpe hors de l'eau, enroule une serviette autour de ses épaules et lui fait signe d'attendre un instant. Du coin de l'œil, Nakamura la voit se diriger en courant vers leur professeur et lui expliquer la situation en faisant de grands signes de la main. C'est drôle, cette manière qu'elle a de toujours tout exagérer. Mignon, aussi, mais Nakamura ne le dira jamais à haute voix.

– Koro-sensei me laisse t'accompagner prendre l'air, déclare-t-elle alors qu'elle revient vers elle. Tu veux marcher un peu dans la forêt ?

Nakamura renifle comme le ferait un enfant qui veut retenir ses larmes. Le sourire de Yada est rassurant, et cette fois-ci il ne s'agit pas d'une simple façade. Alors elle hoche la tête, péniblement. Elle ne peut s'empêcher de penser qu'elle ne mérite pas tant de gentillesse.

Yada enroule son bras autour de ses épaules et se colle contre elle alors qu'elles marchent. Son corps est tout froid parce qu'elle n'a pas pensé à prendre de serviette avec elle pour se sécher.

– Tu n'as pas peur de tomber de malade ?

– On s'en fiche de ça. Dis-moi plutôt ce qui ne va pas. C'est Nagisa-kun, c'est ça ? Je vous ai vu parler après que tu l'aies tiré dans l'eau.

Comment fait-elle pour toujours tout comprendre immédiatement ? Ça finit par en devenir dérangeant. Nakamura se dit qu'à ce stade, ça ne sert plus à rien de lui cacher quoique ce soit.

– J'ai vu le nom de son âme-sœur, raconte-t-elle. Sur son ventre. C'est bête de pleurer pour ça, j'ai toujours su qu'il n'était pas la mienne mais je-

Yada la serre un peu plus fort dans ses bras et lui caresse tendrement le dos. Nakamura se dit que ça ne la tuera pas de se laisser aller, pour une fois ; alors elle pleure, elle pleure tout son soûl contre l'épaule de Yada. Sa peau a une odeur entêtante de noix de coco mélangée à celle du chlore de la piscine. C'est si rassurant, si réconfortant, comme si sa place était dans ces bras qui la serrent avec tendresse et bienveillance.

Elles restent ainsi un bon moment, jusqu'à ce que Nakamura ait les yeux rouges d'avoir pleuré. Cela fait si longtemps qu'elle refoule la tristesse de son premier amour non réciproque ; mais maintenant elle se sent mieux, comme si on lui avait ôté un poids des épaules.

– Ça va mieux ? s'enquit Yada non sans sourire.

Nakamura répond d'un simple hochement de tête et se force à sourire à son tour.

C'est alors qu'elle remarque que Yada n'est vêtue que d'un simple maillot de bain à deux pièces, comme si elle se fichait du règlement de leur établissement et du monde tout entier. Sa peau blanche et immaculée est mise en valeur par la couleur rouge du vêtement, mais il y a un détail particulier qui retient l'attention de Nakamura.

– Où est ta marque ? questionne-t-elle.

Yada réussit le miracle de devenir plus rouge que son maillot de bain. Elle détourne le regard, embarrassée, comme si le tronc d'arbre à ses côtés était soudain devenu très intéressant. C'est alors que Nakamura comprend ce qui la gêne tant.

– Ne me dis pas qu-

– Ne te moque pas je t'en supplie, l'interrompt précipitamment la fille à la queue de cheval. On me charrie déjà assez au sujet de ma poitrine, alors si on apprend que le nom de mon âme-sœur est écrit dessus…

Nakamura éclate d'un rire franc mais dépourvu de moquerie.

– Putain- C'est juste adorable !

– Et toi, alors ? Où est ta marque ? (Nakamura remarque que Yada essaye de changer de sujet, mais elle se garde de lui en faire la remarque.)

– Ah, sur mon épaule, mais elle est blanche donc elle ne se voit pas trop… Regarde, elle est là !

Yada penche la tête au-dessus de son épaule. Ça fait bizarre à Nakamura, de partager quelque chose de si intime avec quelqu'un. Le souffle saccadé de la jeune fille contre sa peau la fait imperceptiblement frissonner. Elle n'a jamais montré sa marque à personne, pas même à ses amis les plus proches, et la sensation est si étrange qu'elle a l'impression de se mettre entièrement nue face à elle. Pourtant, elle a une confiance aveugle en Yada qu'elle ne saurait expliquer. Comme si elle pouvait lui confier son cœur sans craindre quoique ce soit.

La réaction de la brune tarde à venir. Au bout d'une poignée de secondes qui s'écoulent comme une éternité aux yeux de Nakamura, elle caresse sa marque du bout des doigts. Un frisson la parcourt, cette fois-ci impossible à réprimer.

– Le même prénom que moi… chuchote-t-elle. Rien de bien original, hein ?

Un rire nerveux échappe à Nakamura. Qu'est-ce que c'est censé signifier ?

– N'est-ce pas ? Après, c'est peut-être de toi qu'il s'agit…

Yada a un sourire mystérieux et s'éloigne lentement d'elle. Nakamura reprend discrètement son souffle. (Elle n'avait même pas remarqué qu'elle avait cessé de respirer tout ce temps.)

– Peut-être… Tu veux que je te montre ?

C'est au tour de Nakamura de prendre une couleur pivoine.

– N-Non ! Mais je me demandais est-ce que… Est-ce que c'est Kataoka-san ?

Ça y est, c'est enfin sorti. Yada la regarde avec des yeux ronds, si bien qu'elle se demande si elle n'a pas merdé quelque part.

– Bien sûr que non ! rétorque-t-elle. Tu t'assois si près d'elle et tu n'as jamais remarqué le nom sur le dos de sa main ?

– J-J'aurais dû ? balbutie Nakamura, un peu perdue.

– Évidemment ! C'est marqué « Yuuma ». Tout le monde parie sur Isogai mais personne n'a jamais réussi à voir sa marque à lui, alors…

Nakamura sent une migraine la frapper brusquement. Elle a toujours fait attention à ne jamais manquer une occasion de charrier quelqu'un, elle a noté dans un carnet spécial tous les ragots possibles et imaginables. Comment a-t-elle pu être mise à l'écart pour un coup pareil ? Pourquoi Karma n'a-t-il jamais rien mentionné à ce sujet ?

Yada a soudain l'air songeuse. Nakamura se dit qu'elle l'aura vu passer par toutes les expressions possibles et imaginables, ces derniers jours.

– Et puis ça ne change rien, qu'elle soit mon âme-sœur ou pas. Personne ne réussira à me convaincre que ce que je ressens n'est pas de l'amour, mais… Je fais des efforts pour tourner la page. Vraiment. Je ne te dis pas de faire pareil, bien sûr. Mais tu es une personne exceptionnelle, Nakamura-chan, et je ne doute pas qu'un jour tu trouveras quelqu'un que tu aimeras de tout ton cœur et qui t'aimera en retour.

Et il y a quelque chose chez Yada, la lueur dans ses yeux peut-être, qui semble lui crier :  _« N'oublie jamais qu'il y a une personne, quelque part dans l'univers, qui t'est destinée. À toi, et uniquement à toi. »_

(Et pour la première fois depuis des années, Nakamura veut rencontrer son âme-sœur.)

.

.

.

.

**(23h39) Yada: Et si c'était moi ?**

**(23h51) Nakamura: Ce serait cool.**

**(23h51) Nakamura: Non ?**

**(23h56) Yada: Ouais.**

**(23h59) Yada: Super.**

.

.

.

.

Jusqu'à rencontrer Nakamura, Yada pensait que son âme-sœur était un garçon.

Le jour de son neuvième anniversaire, lorsque sa marque est apparue, elle n'y a pas vraiment prêté attention. Les garçons étaient loin d'être son principal intérêt, à l'époque. (Ils ne l'ont jamais été.) Et puis, « Rio » ? Cela pouvait être n'importe qui. Même sa mère avait fait remarquer que ce nom était de plus en plus répandu et qu'elle aurait probablement beaucoup de mal à trouver la bonne personne un jour.

Et effectivement, Yada a croisé plusieurs Rio au cours de sa vie ; une foule de garçons, dont l'un aurait très bien pu être celui qui lui est destiné.

Mais Yada, contre toute attente, s'est révélée être homosexuelle.

Un jour, elle a décidé d'en parler à ses parents. Elle a fait son coming-out et leur a tout révélé : ses craintes, ses appréhensions. « Je ne me sens pas normale », a-t-elle dit. « Et si je rencontrais mon âme-sœur un jour, qu'est-ce que je ferais ? »

Ils se sont montrés plus compréhensifs que prévu. Ils l'ont serrée dans leurs bras, plus fort qu'ils ne l'ont jamais fait, et ils lui ont murmuré des paroles réconfortantes comme elle n'en a jamais entendu. Alors elle a pleuré, bien sûr. Elle a pleuré comme elle ne l'a jamais fait, parce qu'elle était si reconnaissante d'avoir une famille qui l'accepte et l'aime pour ce qu'elle est – elle l'est toujours.

Parfois, Yada aime parler d'âmes-sœurs avec les filles de sa classe et découvrir de quelle manière les autres gèrent cette partie de leur vie. Il y a Kurahashi, dont l'âme-sœur porte le même prénom que Karasuma-sensei à quelques caractères près. Il y a Okano, qui a la chance d'avoir rencontré la sienne dans leur classe mais qui n'ose pas le lui révéler. Il y a Kayano, dont la marque est inscrite sur la nuque mais qui n'a jamais osé la regarder.

Il y a Nakamura, aussi. Nakamura, dont le prénom est le même que celui inscrit sur le corps. Nakamura, qui a son prénom à elle inscrit sur l'épaule.

Yada sait qu'elle serait tombée amoureuse de Nakamura même si elles n'étaient pas âmes-sœurs. Mais elle est bien trop froussarde pour le lui avouer, alors elle attend, encore et encore, que le bon moment se présente pour lui faire sa déclaration.

.

.

.

.

Nakamura tombe à nouveau amoureuse par une journée enneigée d'hiver. (Ou tout du moins, elle le réalise.)

Les quelques rayons de soleil qui filtrent à travers les nuages blancs du ciel tentent vainement de réchauffer les rues froides de la capitale et servent par la même occasion d'uniques sources de lumière avant la tombée de la nuit. Les flocons de neige qui tapissent le sol d'un manteau blanc sont définitivement les plus gros que Nakamura ait jamais vus. Elle se surprend à les fixer avec plus d'intensité qu'il ne le faut, comme s'ils risquaient de disparaître d'une minute à l'autre. Depuis l'enfance elle a toujours adoré la neige. Elle se souvient encore de ces journées qu'elle pouvait passer dehors avec son frère à construire des bonhommes de neige trop gros et à faire des batailles de boules de neige. Elle n'a jamais gagné contre lui d'ailleurs. C'est si dommage qu'il ait déménagé pour aller à l'université, pense-t-elle. Elle se serait fait un plaisir de l'écraser aujourd'hui.

La guerre civile qui s'est déroulée quelques jours plus tôt a eu pour effet de plonger tous les élèves de la classe E dans un état de fatigue immuable, comme si les vacances d'hiver n'avaient absolument servi à rien. Ils ont beau avoir trouvé un moyen de sauver leur professeur, ils doivent maintenant s'occuper de leur orientation et de leur inscription au lycée. Nakamura n'a pas vraiment de problèmes sur ce point : elle sait déjà qu'elle veut devenir traductrice ou interprète, et pour ça elle rejoindra un lycée affilié à l'université Keisetsu. Comme Nagisa, lui semble-t-il, mais ce n'est qu'un heureux hasard.

Puis il y en a d'autres, comme Yada, qui sont toujours sceptiques quant à leur avenir.

– Je sais quel lycée rejoindre mais je n'ai aucune idée de ce que je veux faire plus tard…

Elles viennent de sortir de la gare après avoir pris le train et marchent dans les rues mal déblayées de leur quartier. Yada n'habite qu'à trois pâtés de maison de chez Nakamura, si celle-ci a bien compris, mais elle n'a jamais eu l'occasion de le constater de ses propres yeux.

– Tu as tout le temps d'y penser, tu sais ?

– Je sais ! Mais vous avez tous déjà pris votre décision, alors j'ai un peu l'impression d'avoir été mise sur la touche. Et puis tout va si vite, entre l'assassinat du prof et ça…

C'est la première fois que Nakamura voit Yada perdre ses moyens de la sorte. Elle qui d'ordinaire maîtrise ses émotions à la perfection a aujourd'hui l'air si perdue. Après tout, quoi de plus normal : leur quotidien monotone a soudain décidé de s'engager dans un virage à toute vitesse au lieu de continuer en ligne droite. Difficile de ne pas perdre le fil après ça.

– Écoute, tente Nakamura, mais réconforter les gens n'a jamais été son fort. On passe notre entretien d'orientation dans deux semaines, d'accord ? Ça t'aidera forcément à y voir un peu plus clair. En attendant, change-toi un peu les idées. Sors avec tes amis, profite de la neige, fais des choses que tu adores !

Yada semble la prendre au pied de la lettre, car elle se baisse, ramasse une poignée de neige à ses pieds et la lui lance à la figure.

– Qu'est-ce que-

– Je profite de la neige.

Le plus agaçant, c'est de l'entendre déclarer ça avec un sourire dégoulinant d'innocence. Nakamura ne peut laisser passer un tel affront. Elle ramasse à son tour le plus gros tas de neige que ses mains peuvent porter et le lance de toutes ses forces sur son amie.

La bataille qui suit est la plus sanglante que Nakamura ait jamais menée. Elle se prend de la neige dans les cheveux, sur le visage, sur la nuque et finit avec les vêtements tous trempés. Yada n'est au final pas en bien meilleur état qu'elle, en plus de greloter en claquant des dents. Dans une tentative désespérée de se réchauffer, elle se recouvre maladroitement la moitié du visage dans son écharpe trop grande.

– Hé, Yada-chan, ça va ?

Celle-ci ne répond que par un faible hochement de tête.

– Putain, je crois que je t'ai tuée. Tu veux venir chez moi ? Mes parents sont absents mais ils ont dû laisser la cheminée.

Nouveau hochement de tête.

C'est ainsi que Yada se retrouve dans son salon, une tasse de chocolat fumant entre les mains, à contempler le feu incessant de leur cheminée. Elle porte de vieux vêtements de son frère, parce que les pyjamas de Rio sont trop courts et trop serrés pour elle, et malgré cela elle réussit à être magnifique. C'est la première fois qu'elle la voit sans sa queue de cheval, réalise Nakamura. Elle devrait relâcher ses cheveux de la sorte plus souvent.

– Tu as prévenu tes parents que tu restais pour la nuit ?

– Je reste pour la nuit ? demande Yada, surprise.

– Comme si j'allais te laisser rentrer chez toi dans cet état ! Mes parents vont pas tarder à rentrer mais t'inquiète, ça les dérange pas.

Yada se mord les lèvres, comme si elle se retenait de sourire, puis reprend une gorgée de chocolat chaud.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? s'étonne Nakamura.

– Rien, mais… merci.

Nakamura a l'impression de recevoir un coup de poing dans le ventre. Putain. Est-ce seulement autorisé d'être aussi adorable ?

Elles passent une bonne heure ainsi, assises au coin du feu à discuter de choses banales qui les font rire stupidement. C'est toujours comme ça avec Yada, maintenant qu'elle y pense. Peu importe leur sujet de discussion, elles n'ont jamais de difficultés à communiquer. Parfois elles peuvent se comprendre d'un simple regard, comme si elles pouvaient lire dans leurs pensées respectives. En temps normal, ça aurait dû effrayer Nakamura ; mais étrangement, si c'est avec une personne aussi extraordinaire que Yada qu'elle partage ce genre de lien, alors ça ne la dérange pas plus que ça.

Puis les parents de Rio finissent par rentrer. Sa mère est modèle de publicité et son père traducteur, mais ils travaillent dans la même entreprise et finissent donc à la même heure, ce qui explique qu'ils rentrent tous les soirs en même temps. Ils ne sont pas surpris de voir Yada car leur fille les a prévenus de la situation par message. Leur habituel sourire bienveillant se dessine sur leurs visages dans une tentative de mettre la jeune fille en confiance. Mais celle-ci a plus l'air embarrassée qu'autre chose, et elle manque de trébucher lorsqu'elle se penche pour les saluer.

– En… Enchantée, balbutie-t-elle. Je suis une camarade de classe de Nakamura-chan, je m'appelle Yada Touka.

_Ah._

_Merde._

Ses parents échangent un rapide et discret regard interloqué qui n'échappe pourtant pas à Rio. Ils n'ont jamais abordé le sujet de son âme-sœur depuis qu'elle leur a montré son nom, mais que se passerait-il s'ils s'imaginaient des choses à propos de Yada ?

Étrangement, ils restent muets à ce sujet. Avec un sourire que Nakamura devine être feint, ils annoncent qu'ils vont préparer le dîner et qu'ils les appelleront lorsque tout sera prêt. Mais Nakamura connait ses parents mieux que quiconque et elle sait ce qu'ils ont derrière la tête : se saisir de cette occasion pour poser un maximum de questions à Yada, et si possible lui faire cracher le morceau à propos de cette histoire d'âmes-sœurs. C'est assez drôle, au fond. Comme s'il y avait la moindre chance qu'une fille comme Yada soit la sienne. (Elle ne se l'admet pas à elle-même mais elle en nourrit l'espoir, au fond.)

Encore une heure plus tard, que les deux filles passent à nouveau devant la cheminée dans un silence gênant, les parents Nakamura finissent par les appeler pour poser la table.

La question fatidique met moins de temps à arriver que ce que Rio espérait.

– Eh bien, Touka-chan, tu es une magnifique jeune fille ! s'exclame sa mère. Tu as probablement déjà dû rencontrer ton âme-sœur, n'est-ce pas ?

– Maman ! s'indigne Nakamura. Sérieusement ?

– Tu exagères Rio, décide de s'en mêler son père. Elle ne fait que demander.

– Je ne sais pas ce que vous essayez de faire mais laissez-la tranquille, c'est personnel !

– Je ne l'ai pas encore rencontrée.

La voix de Yada ramène le silence à la table. C'est drôle, parce que c'est la première fois qu'elle voit ses parents aussi soulagés.

C'est drôle, aussi, parce que ça fait naître une pointe de jalousie en elle. Elle se demande qui peut bien avoir la chance d'être destiné à Yada, s'imagine ce que ça ferait si c'était son cas à elle. Elle a rencontré tant de Touka, dans sa vie, et elle en rencontrera probablement encore plusieurs, et pourtant, la seule qu'elle veut comme âme-sœur est Yada Touka.

_Merde._

À quel moment est-elle tombée amoureuse ?

Après le repas, elles aident à laver la vaisselle mais aucune d'elles ne pipe mot. Le visage de Nakamura la brûle chaque fois qu'elle croise accidentellement le regard de Yada. Elle espère vraiment que celle-ci ne se soit aperçue de rien, mais elle sait qu'elle n'est pas dupe et que ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant qu'elle ne lui demande ce qui lui arrive. Après tout, Yada arrive toujours à lire comme dans un livre ouvert ; alors pourquoi pas cette fois-ci ?

Nakamura souhaite une bonne nuit à ses parents en les embrassant sur la joue et Yada les salue d'une courbette polie. Alors qu'elle grimpe les escaliers deux à deux jusqu'à sa chambre, Yada sur les talons, elle sent un malaise la saisir. Elle n'a plus aucun moyen d'éviter son amie étant donné qu'elles seront dans la même pièce pour toute la nuit à venir, mais elle n'a aucune envie de lui faire face. Pourtant, elle est bien obligée d'avoir l'air naturelle si elle ne veut pas que Yada suspecte quoique ce soit.

– J'ai un futon dans le placard, donc tu peux prendre mon lit, déclare-t-elle dès qu'elle entre dans la pièce.

– Ça ne me dérange pas de dormir par t-

– La ferme, je veux rien entendre.

Le futon est extrêmement confortable alors Nakamura ne s'en plaint pas. Son téléphone affiche vingt-et-une heures, signe qu'il est encore trop tôt pour se coucher, mais elle décide tout de même d'éteindre les lumières. Yada, le visage à moitié caché sous la couette et tout juste visible à l'obscurité, n'émet pas le moindre commentaire.

Alors un lourd et long silence s'installe, uniquement perturbé par les tapotements des doigts de Yada sur l'écran de son téléphone. Nakamura sent son cœur battre la chamade, mais elle n'ose ni se retourner vers elle ni lever la tête. Yada est trop maligne. Elle comprendrait ce qui la perturbe rien qu'en plongeant le regard dans le sien. Essuyer un rejet sans même s'être confessée est un risque que Nakamura ne veut pas prendre, et perdre son amie encore moins.

Au bout de quelques minutes, les tapotements finissent par cesser. C'est un long soupir qui vient interrompre le silence de la pièce.

– Nakamura-chan ?

Nakamura ferme les yeux très fort dans une tentative désespérée de sombrer dans le sommeil.

– Nakamura-chan, je sais très bien que tu ne dors pas.

– Pff… Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

– Pourquoi tu fais la tête ?

– Je ne fais pas la tête.

– Tu fais définitivement la tête.

Un grognement irrité s'échappe des lèvres de Nakamura. Elle est à deux doigts d'assassiner la fille la plus mignonne au monde.

C'est la première fois qu'elle n'a pas envie de se confier à Yada quant à ce qui la tourmente. En fait, la seule chose dont elle a envie, c'est de s'endormir et de ne plus jamais se réveiller. Ou alors, se réveiller et réaliser que tout ça n'était qu'un rêve, qu'elle n'est jamais tombée amoureuse de Yada.

– Est-ce que c'est vrai ? questionne-t-elle pourtant à contrecœur.

– Quoi ?

– Que tu n'as jamais rencontré ton âme-sœur ?

– À ton avis ?

Nakamura veut enterrer son visage dans son oreiller. Yada, comme à son habitude, se sent obligée de prendre son ton malicieux au pire des moments.

– J'en sais rien, s'exclame Nakamura, c'est pour ça que je te pose la question !

Elle entend Yada bouger derrière elle mais n'ose pas se retourner. Elle ne peut pas affronter son regard maintenant, pas alors que son visage est cramoisi, qu'elle a les larmes aux yeux et que son cœur s'est décidé à faire des loopings dans sa cage thoracique. Elle essaye de calmer sa respiration en inspirant et expirant lentement ; peine perdue.

– Hé, Nakamura-chan, regarde-moi.

– Non.

– S'il te plaît ?

Nakamura se retourne rageusement.

– On t'a déjà que t'es putain de dérang-  _Oh bordel._

Il n'y a rien d'anormal. Bien qu'elle soit uniquement éclairée par la lumière des rayons de lune qui filtrent à travers ses volets, Nakamura remarque que Yada est assise sur le rebord de son lit, les jambes croisées, le visage peut-être plus rouge que le sien et le regard fuyant. Rien d'anormal, non, si ce n'est que Yada n'a plus ni son haut ni son soutien-gorge.

Elle est belle, songe Nakamura, elle est si belle. Il n'y a rien d'étonnant à ce qu'elle rameute tous les hommes qui posent leur regard sur elle. Puis, elle réalise que Yada a les bras maladroitement croisés sur sa poitrine, comme dans une tentative de la cacher, mais il y a une zone qu'elle semble laisser volontairement à découvert.

Elle sait de quoi il s'agit, bien sûr ; même de loin, elle distingue les trois petits caractères qui se dessinent sur sa peau avec de jolies boucles. Sont-ils inscrits en bleu ou en vert ? Avec la distance, elle n'est pas sûre de pouvoir faire la différence. Mais ce n'est pas le plus important ; non, le plus important, c'est le nom qui est tatoué pour l'éternité sur la peau de Yada.

_Rio._

– Alors ? Tu penses toujours que c'est vrai ?

Le flot de sentiments qui vient assaillir Nakamura est une chose à laquelle elle n'est que trop peu habituée. C'est comme si des milliers de papillons venaient de prendre leur envol ou qu'un champ de fleurs venaient de pousser dans son estomac pour remonter jusqu'à son cœur et tout simplement  _exploser._ Il y a sa tête qui tourne et tourne et tourne sans jamais s'arrêter comme dans une montagne russe ; son corps, aussi, qui semble flotter dans les airs comme si elle n'était plus de ce monde. Pourtant elle est toujours là, et elle doit lentement digérer le fait que la fille dont elle est amoureuse vient de lui révéler qu'elle est son âme-sœur et qu'elle profite de son choc pour tranquillement se rhabiller.

« Oh mon Dieu » est tout ce qu'elle est capable de dire.

– Oh mon Dieu, répète-t-elle en se levant de son futon pour commencer à faire les cent pas dans la pièce, oh mon Dieu, oh mon Dieu, oh mon Dieu… Tu veux dire que pendant tout ce temps, tu  _savais_ -

– Je t'aime, Nakamura-chan.

Le cerveau de Nakamura grille à nouveau.

– Hein ?

Yada lui offre le plus beau sourire qui puisse exister.

– Pour de vrai.

Alors, Nakamura cesse de réfléchir et fait ce qui lui semble le plus approprié pour la situation. Elle s'approche de Yada, lentement mais sûrement, jusqu'à ce que leurs corps soient entièrement collés l'un à l'autre et que leurs souffles s'entremêlent ; et elle l'embrasse.

Les lèvres de Yada ont un goût de menthe sucrée, peut-être parce qu'elle s'est brossée les dents avant de se coucher. Elle n'a plus la même odeur de noix de coco que quelques mois plus tôt, mais plus celle de citron du shampooing de sa mère. C'est moins doux, plus agressif. Mais toutes ces odeurs sont exquises sur la peau de Yada, alors Nakamura s'en soucie peu. Lorsqu'elles se séparent, elle ne peut s'empêcher de murmurer du bout des lèvres :

– Je t'aime aussi, Touka.

Aussi simplement que ça.


End file.
